Naming Hugo
by kalaway7
Summary: Ron and Hermione had a deal about how they'd chose their children's names. But Hermione's not the smartest witch of her generation for nothing!


"Ronald! Please hurry or we'll be late, or rather later than we already are," Hermione called as she balanced a pie in one hand and hoisted Rose's baby bag onto her shoulder.

"They'd never start without us anyway," Ron stated as he came into the living room carrying a giggling Rose like a sack of potatoes.

"That's beside the point," she murmured as he pecked her on the lips, stroking her pregnant belly.

He took the pie from her with a grin. "Throw the floo powder for me, will you love?"

Hermione reached for the jar and threw a handful of floo powder for Ron. Rose shouted, "Gwammas!", kicking her feet, but Ron managed to keep his balance as he entered the floo shouting, "The Burrow!"

He stepped out of the floo calling, "I come bearing gifts," to the bustling Weasley kitchen. Molly rushed over to snatch up her granddaughter, who squealed with delight. Ron set the pie on the table just in time to turn and catch Hermione's elbow as she sailed out of the floo.

"Hermione, you look lovely!" Fleur exclaimed, looking stunning herself with her arms laden with heaping dishes of food. Her apron was as spotless as Molly's was a mess.

Bill held the door to the garden open for her, as he grinned at the youngest brother, "Come on then! I think Teddy's hair is going to short out if we don't eat soon. He's been entertaining Victoire for half an hour."

The garden was overflowing with Weasley's, both born and adopted. Charlie was freezing the last few glimmer bugs in place, ringing the garden with their glow. Prudence shot the last one before he had a chance, glancing at the table to make sure Percy hadn't seen her using magic outside of school.

George had Jamie in a head lock, laughing after a failed prank. His flailing arms almost knocked a pitcher of pumpkin juice from Ginny's hands.

"Settle down boys!" she ordered with a grin as Harry laughed and pulled her down to sit beside him.

"Gideon, book down please," Percy said. "Prudence, come sit next to your mother. Ron's finally here so we can start." The twins clamored up beside Penny as everyone found their place and looked toward Arthur at the head of the table.

"We're here to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the end of the war, and to remember the lives and sacrifices of all those we lost. So we raise our glasses—" he paused as those gathered did so, "—and salute them." They all gave a cheer and drank. Everyone dug into the feast, and soon the garden was again buzzing with conversation.

"So Hermione dear, only two months left! Have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" asked Molly.

"Yes, actually, I have a few on my mind."

"Really?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione questioningly as he bounced Rosie on his knee.

Hermione took a deep breath as though preparing herself for battle. "You do remember that when I got pregnant with Rose we decided that if it was a girl you'd decide the name and if it was a boy I'd decide."

"Yes." Ron answered cautiously. "With veto powers!"

"For extreme feelings only! And no more than one veto," Hermione reminded. "Since we know it's going to be a boy…" she paused.

"So what name were you thinking?" he urged, stilling his knee and gazing at his wife. Other conversations stopped as attention was directed at Hermione.

Nonchalantly Hermione buttered her bread, "Well, you know my favorite book is Les Miserables.…And my favorite author is Victor Hugo."

"NO! No. Absolutely not! Veto! My son is not going to be called Victor!" Ron exclaimed, going a bit red.

"Ronald, it's a perfectly wonderful name. It means—"

"It brings up bad memories as you well should know Hermione," he stated, lowering his voice.

Hermione stared resolutely forward, but lowered her voice as he had. "I have no feelings for Viktor Krum whatsoever Ronald, and this choice has nothing to do with a silly schoolgirl crush. The name means 'victory', isn't that apt?"

"Hermione." Ron said warningly.

She huffed, but went on unphased. "Fine then. Hugo it is!"

"HUGO!?" Ron bellowed.

"Yes, Hugo was my grandfather's name. Hugo Erasmus Weasley. That would make his initials HEW, isn't that adorable?"

"No, it's bloody horrific!" Ron practically shouted, looking around the table for support.

"Oo, someone's inheriting his wife's vocabulary," George put in.

Ron gave him a withering glare.

"Only one veto, Ron. Sorry," she stated, biting her cheek to keep her face neutral.

Ron growled and handed Rose back to Molly as he stalked into the house.

When the screen slammed, Ginny raised her hand across the table for a high-five. "Well played, sister! Well played!"

Harry chuckled. "Isn't there some famous Quidditch player named Hugo?" he asked, getting up to go console his friend.

"I have new found respect for my sister-in-law!" George said, patting her shoulder. Hermione beamed, her cheeks slightly pink.

Molly got to her feet, with Rose on her hip, grinning ear to ear. "Arthur, I think a second toast is in order. Let's drink to Hugo Weasley."


End file.
